Para Levy Mcgarden
by Junne-Chan
Summary: -¿Sabes en lo primero que pensé cuando esa garra de dragón atravesaba mi metálico pecho? Libros, muchos libros apilados los unos con los otros en un lote de la biblioteca ¿Sabes en lo segundo que pensé cuando caí inconsciente? en ti- Gale, disfruten :)
1. I

I

¿Sabes en lo primero que pensé cuando esa garra de dragón atravesaba mi pecho? Libros, muchos libros apilados los unos con los otros en un lote de la biblioteca. Hojas, diario y papel. Luego edición y compilado. Si alguna falta ortográfica existe, queda un registro de aquella y de nuevo a la edición.

Soy un libro más de la estantería de fairy tail.

¿Sabes en lo segundo que pensé cuando perdía la conciencia?

En ti.

Ya nos conocíamos a fondo. Cada uno por su cuenta, siempre atentos a nuestras propias pisadas. Cada trabajo era de los dos. Éramos un gran equipo y nunca se me paso por la cabeza enamorarme de un renacuajo como tú. Las luces siempre te rodeaban, siempre iluminabas el dolor, tus abrazos eran una vil copia del amor que perdí de mi padre. Todo estaba en ti tan dulce, como huir de los recuerdos malignos del daño que te causé.

Llego un momento en nuestras vidas en que debíamos saber del amor. Ese día llovió. Me ofrecí como de costumbre acompañarte en la biblioteca. El frío de tus manos siempre revoloteaban mi cabello y el sin fin de juegos que por ridículos e ingenuos ahí yo te los seguía. No tuve tiempo de planear enamorarte como lo haría un tipo normal, con una vida y billetera normal. Simplemente esa tarde de lluvia quise acomodar tu mano junto a la mía. Luego abrazarte fuerte. Me veía realmente patético. Pero resulto ser el confort de una vida buscando algo así.

Volé con ese abrazo interminable.

Tu barbilla se resbalaba entre mi enredado cabello. El rubor de tus mejillas no me hizo dudar de nada. Era tan agradable abrazarte, tanto como besarte. Igual lo logré esa noche, después de que oímos la historia de un libro que parecía interesante. Después de ese día fuimos sólo uno los dos. Como cuando dos almas se alinean en plenitud. Quién lo vería, unirme a un patético gremio y de remate enamorarme en él.

Avanzamos, me convertí en mago clase S y la gran oportunidad de encontrar a Metalicana se nos hacía cada vez más posible. Viste mis logros, los trabajos en los que en ayuda de tu magia se hacían menos pesados. Me viste subir, crecer varios años, realizar trabajos SS, derrotar grandes obstáculos, no volver más a la obscuridad.

Te amo Gajeel- aun recuerdo tu voz cuando me lo dijiste mientras caíamos por los aires en una estupida misión. Recuerdo tu rostro, tus manos, tu cabello. El besarte. Todo lo recuerdo muy bien. Desde ese día también prometí cuidarte más de cómo lo hacía. Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así, nadie menos nunca lo haría. Que niña más arriesgada me lo pase pensado, después de que por un pelo no te mate.

Prefería tomar uno de tus raros lápices y escribirte en tus libros que igual te amaba. Como un secreto, algo que harías si o si. Leerme. Anotarme, descifrarme y recordarme como yo a ti. Si invierno, chocolate caliente por las mañanas al levantarte, licor fuerte al acostarnos. Si verano, playa y tu en bikini sólo para mi.

También recuerdo tu rostro cuando te pedí (por todos los mil demonios que eso me costó) que no te enfades al ver que había tomado un trabajo de diez años. Debía hacerlo yo, y sólo yo. Metalicana estaba realmente cerca, lo intuía. Pero no te enfadaste. Sólo tus manos me recorrieron las mejillas y me sonrieron. Tan débil Levy Mcgarden, pero me haces tan fuerte el corazón. Se me trizó el alma cuando lloraste con esa sonrisa mirándome despampanante. Tu fe ciega ahí era la prueba más grande puesta en mí, que no podría fallar ni demorarme los diez años que supone.

Partí junto a Lily al día siguiente, sin antes dejar en tu habitación una lácrima lector, en donde podríamos comunicarnos mediante cortas y escritas cartas que se verían flotantes para los dos.

Tus ojos me esperarían. En la puerta del gremio fue la primera vez que nos besamos en frente de todos, arreglaste mi bolso, apretaste con amor al gato y te besé la frente antes, justo antes de darme la vuelta y partir. Si miraba atrás ese trabajo se habría ido al demonio. Caminé, Lily guardo silencio mientras el gremio desapareció tras mi espalda. Volveré antes de lo previsto, ese trabajo estaba hecho para mí.

Al anochecer llegué a una aldea cercana. Aún me quedaba camino, aguardamos el frío ahí junto a Lily. Tomé un ridículo cuaderno rosa vacío que saque de tu escritorio y comencé a escribir.

_Levy; las cosas se ponen buenas, en la aldea Lily se gano varios kiwis por trabajar durante el día en la misma frutería. Apenas vuelva pasó por este mismo lugar y llevo para ti. Hace frío. Mientras duermas recuerda que igual estaré durmiendo ahí. _

_Gajeel_

Era un trabajo difícil. Al otro día seguimos el camino, mientras comentábamos con Lily sobre esa magia extraña que abrumaba unas cuevas altas en la montaña. Magia de hierro, y los animales raros que se acercaban a él.

* * *

Continua :D

¡Gracias por leer!

Tengo un serio problema, amo a esta pareja. Nuevo fic, nueva historia sólo de ellos dos :3

El anterior (mi sangre Dragón) esta estancado por razones meramente técnicas :-c le debo una disculpa a los lectores de ese fic, pero pronto volverá :D espero sus reviews


	2. II

II

Seguimos el camino, avanzando lentamente mientras lo único que hacía Lily era hablar de ti. De lo bien que preparas los batidos y de los cuentos que le contabas para que pudiera dormir en las noches de truenos y relámpagos. Recordamos ese día, al pie del camino, la primera vez que dormiste en mi casa. Llegaste iluminándolo todo, con una bandana de regalo para mi, la misma que llevo sujetándome el cabello.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permití todo esto? ¿Por qué permití amarte? ¿En que momento crecimos y nos dimos cuenta de todo? ¿Cómo fui capaz de decirte lo que sentía? Quizás siempre nos pertenecimos. El cuidarte era la misión de mi vida. Remediar y ser aceptado por ti, por nuestro gremio. Ver a todos temerosos y agradecidos de que a ti no te falte nada y que nadie nunca te dañará. Pero duele, duele estar lejos. Duele el deber devoto de mi sangre. Duele recordar a mi padre. Duele simplemente estar sin ti.

_Gajeel; carta numero uno. Te extraño. Te extraño. Te extraño. Recuerdo el día en que disfrutaba el silencio de tu compañía. Ahora me ahoga ese silencio eterno. El no verte llegar, el no verte entrar. El sólo hecho de saber que no estas aquí, ahoga. Estoy entrenando junto a Lu-chan; Natsu igual emprendió ida a una misión referente a Igneel. Pretendo ser fuerte, fuerte como tú. Acompañarte siempre, y que la protección sea mutua. Te esperare siempre, vuelve pronto._

* * *

_Levy: carta once, estoy cerca de las montañas. Creo que en un par de días estaré en las entradas de las cascadas en donde se supone hay animales extraños. Me la he pasado de aldea en aldea, con trabajos cortos mientras llegamos a la gran montaña. El nombre del gremio esta quedando en lo alto gracias a mi, me debes muchos abrazos después de esto, encontré de paso el libro que no aparecía en las librerías de Magnolia. Te extraño enana._

* * *

_Gajeel; carta veintitrés. Ya van casi dos años en que elegiste ese camino. Tengo fe en que regresarás pronto. No imagino como debe estar de enredado tu cabello. Limpie tu habitación. En verdad desde hace una semana que lo hago cada día. Te extraño más de lo habitual. Por favor vuelve pronto. Con amor Levy_

* * *

_Levy; carta treintiuno; todo es eterno. Las montañas son eternas, la nieve es eterna. Extrañarte se me hace eterno. Los aldeanos de aquí son aburridamente eternos. Me falta fuerza para seguir. Ven._

* * *

_Gajeel; carta cuarenta. Te amo, vuelve pronto por favor._

* * *

_Levy; carta setenticuatro, Te amo enana, espérame por favor_

El día en que quise maldecir a todo el mundo fue justamente ese. Cuando luego de derrotar a cientos de animales similares a un dragón, no apareció ninguno real. Por lo menos había terminado el trabajo de exterminarlos. Santo cielo, era hora de regresar. No fueron diez años.

No fueron diez años Levy. Sólo seis.

Seis años me esperaste. Ahí con esa misma sonrisa cansada. El día en que regresé estabas a las afueras del gremio jugando con Azuka (que ya casi alcanzaba tu altura) era justo el punto del atardecer. Ese vestido negro y el cintillo los reconocí desde esa esquina. Miraste para atrás y la pluma que sostenías en tu mano callo directo al suelo. Te sonreí. No habías crecido ni un centímetro enana, y corriste hacia mí. Nos abrazaste cayendo sobre Lily mientras llorabas y gritabas haciendo que todo el gremio saliera a ver lo que ocurría.

Cayó rendida mi cabeza sobre tu hombro. Mi bolso reconoció su suelo. Mis rodillas igual. Te abrasé fuerte, única y pequeña Levy, podrías resucitarme mil veces luego de partir.

Al anochecer no me dejaron dormir en lo absoluto, ya que al mismo día había regresado Natsu y su gato azul. Armaron la gran celebración, todos estaban gritando borrachos y alegres. Tú a mi lado, parados junto a la barra de alcohol. Sonreías feliz. Te entregué el libro que traía de regalo mientras tu vestido se recogía para ir a la conversación de tu amiga la rubia chillona.

Esa noche dolió. Salamander me habló sobre Granadinne, Metalicanna y su padre el dragón de fuego. Había otro trabajo que el mismo maestro le sugirió le hablara conmigo. Observé detalladamente tu cintura, tu cadera. Debía pensarlo bien. Debíamos pensarlo bien. Cuando caminábamos en la cerrada noche te lo mencioné. Era otro trabajo de esos infinitos.

-¡Acabas de regresar, esto es injusto!-

-Tan sólo dime que hacer-

No dijimos más nada, hasta después de que te lleve a mi habitación, apagué las luces y te desnudé. Te amé. Recuerdo tus manos heladas, tus cosquillosas caderas y tus muslos que ya eran míos de lleno. Esa noche fuiste de mi, cómo yo de ti. Tu blanca piel, tus labios jadeantes, tus besos sabor a ron fuerte y tus palabras que me habían anhelado todas estas noches pidiéndome más. Me abrazabas tan fuerte mientras hacíamos el amor que sentí que al fin éramos sólo un cuerpo completo. Tus uñas zigzagueantes, tu cabello suelto desmoronándose en tu pecho, el dulce sudor de ser por fin mi mujer. Toda la noche te amé. Apreté fuerte tus caderas cada vez que se nos antojaba. Te dabas la espalda para darme un beso desnuda y continuábamos. Créeme mujer que cuando lloraste, lloramos los dos.

A la mañana tus palabras fueron simples y claras - es tu decisión – decías mientras tu rostro se iluminaba con los primeros rayos del sol. Me miraste fijo, ambos en la cama y te acurrucaste en mi pecho.

-Pero sabes que pase lo que pasé yo te esperaré -

* * *

Continuará, siempre me pongo hot en alguna parte.

.  
Gracias por tomarse el tiempito de leer, les escribo con mucho amors. Gracias igual por sus reviews, ya que soy adicta a ellos :c aajaj abrazos, pronto la continuación.


	3. III

III

De nuevo en la puerta del gremio. De nuevo cargabas en mi bolso cosas innecesarias y a un Lily miedoso de los relámpagos. De nuevo un beso en la frente y una lluvia torrencial. El maestro observaba desde la esquina, a la vez que Salamander se despedía de su equipo y de la que ahora era su chica quién no paraba de gritar. Nuestros caminos se unieron, junto a la enana de Wendy, era hora de partir.

Si hubiese sabido que te tragarías con tanto dolor las lágrimas, que te abrazarías los hombros tan sola buscando calor, si hubiese sabido con certeza el final de todo, esto no te hubiera dejado ahí en la puerta del gremio sin querer destruir el mundo entero para protegerte una vez más.

-vuelve pronto, éste es tu hogar-

Me abrazaste cabizbaja vestida de negro con una lluvia interminable y partí. Partimos. A nuestras espaldas las manos al cielo de los miembros en nuestra protección. No me permití mirar atrás ni por más que tus brazos me lo pidan.

Fueron años, años sin ti. Tus cartas menos frecuentes y nuestras ya pocas palabras. Nuestra desgastada situación. La ultima carta flotante que leí tardo tanto en llegar que por primera vez dude de tu lealtad. Esa noche tomé la lácrima lector y la partí en mil pedazos.

_Gajeel; llevo mirando esta hoja ya casi dos horas. Es más lo he hecho estos últimos dos meses. Ya no dudo de ti, dudo del tiempo. De la espera dura y de las ganas que tengo de tomar un chocolate caliente junto a ti. Espero que tu decisión de este trabajo te esté ayudando, y espero también que entiendas mi decisión. Al igual que tú, y gracias a los años logré ser maga clase S, y al igual que tú, acabo de tomar una larga misión. No soy egoísta, yo igual avancé, crecí y ahora debo probarme. Espero que el tiempo, ése que tanto nos distanció, algún día nos vuela a unir. Levy._

Más tiempo pasó. Yo no lograba quitarme de la cabeza tu tono de voz dulce y tus brazos que eran mi protección. Luchando cada vez más con enemigos más poderosos, siempre en busca de los dragones y en cada golpe duro me perseguías tú. Sentía que estabas tras de mi espalda y yo no debía caer. Ese día fue así, cuando encontramos un dragón negro, y me di cuenta que hace ya años no estabas tras de mi para protegerte ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué me tiene aquí? Ésto ya no tenia sentido, derrotar a los dragones en busca de Metalicana era tema de los dos.

¿Entonces qué?

¿Y recuerdas en lo primero que pensé cuando ese dragón me atravesaba el pecho? Caí. El desmayo inconsciente de perdernos. Veía a medio abrir mis ojos, ahí tirado en el suelo desangrándome, a Salamander gritar como un loco desesperado. A la enana rugir y tratar de armar camino para huir. Y recuerdo verte a ti, parada frente al dragón, abriendo tus manos e iluminando con tu magia en un lazo fuerte de luz que logró cegarnos a todos.

Yo no debía despertar. Yo no debí nunca dudar de ti. Yo no recuerdo cuando ni cómo llegué al gremio, semimuerto, salvado por la magia del cielo. Yo no debía despertar, sentirme vivo y verte a ti en la camilla del frente, sin abrir tus nobles ojos. Yo no debía vivir sin haberte protegido.

-te devolvió la mano, ella es así- me consoló el anciano mientras yo me levantaba rápidamente de mi camilla. Nunca me permití quebrarme, nunca me autoflagelé, nunca me perdonaré por esto. Pero verte así me llevo a la ira absoluta.

Romper mil gremios más.

Crucificar mil idiotas más.

-¿Que hago anciano? Quiero matarlos a todos- fue lo único que dije mientras miraba tu rostro respirando hondo. Apretaba mis puños vendados buscando solución, recordando las mil cosas que pasamos todos estos años eternos.

-No es tu culpa hijo mío- y salió. Me senté a un lado tuyo inmóvil. No sé reaccionar. No sé que hacer. No sé seguir. No sé vivir. Tomé tu mano y con eso te pedí perdón. Siempre entendías cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¡¿Sabes en lo que pensé cuando caía inconsciente?!-

-¡¿Quieres saberlo?!-

-¡los mil demonios Levy!-

hubo un pequeño silencio, tu mano reaccionó, tus ojos palpantes y débiles me miraron en silencio. Me acariciaste el rostro y me dijiste -yo también pensé en ti- Y verte despertar después de eso fue el día más feliz de mi asquerosa vida.

-fin-

* * *

GRACIAS TOTALES :D un abrazo apretado, ¿que les pareció? :3


End file.
